The Nostalgia Critic (Canon, Composite)/Christian Higdon
Summary The Nostalgia Critic is a cynical critic known for making reviews on nostalgic movies, usually with comically exaggerated rage. The character first appeared in his own title show on YouTube. After his controversial "booting" from YouTube, the character carried on to ThatGuyWithTheGlasses. Doug Walker has said that he based the character primarily on the cartoon character Daffy Duck but also had influence from the Queen of Hearts from Alice in Wonderland. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C, likely Low 1-C Name: The Nostalgia Critic Origin: Channel Awesome Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, reviewer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Rage Power and Berserker Mode, either Regeneration (Low-Godly, possibly Mid-Godly, came back from being completely erased) or Resurrection (How he can come back to life through various deaths is unknown), Weapon Mastery, Electricity Manipulation, Immortality (Type 2, 3 or 4 come back to life whenever he dies, however, it's unclear if this is through Regeneration or Ressurection, and 6 possess a new version of Nostalgia Critic if his mind happens to be damaged beyond repair, as shown in "Battle of the Commercials"), Instinctive Reaction (Has gloves that allow him to automatically block bullets, though they have limited power), Memory Manipulation (Can erase memories), Non-Physical Interaction (Can forcibly remove a ghost from possessing someone, can push away text and pictures from his review), Explosion Inducement, Lightning Bolt Projection, 4th Wall Breaching and Immersion, Plot Device Techniques, Trickster, Can disintegrate large boulders and people, Explosion Manipulation (Can create spontaneous explosions), Shapeshifting, Elasticity, Acausality (Type 1, interacted with and took his past self to the future without any consequences), Duplication, Can make his dreams become a reality, Color Manipulation, Can send things to hell, Time Manipulation (Can rewind time), Telepathy (Can communicate with others via internal monologue), Sound Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Can revert personalities), Summoning, Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation (Can create freaky images), Teleportation, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Necromancy (Turned Malcolm into a zombie), Creation, Magnetism Manipulation (Can shoot electromagnetic energy), Weapon Creation, Cloth Manipulation, Plot Manipulation (Occasionally, whatever he says in a review will become true. Can manipulate and control what the viewer sees and what is on screen. Can deviate from the plot and can derail the plot of other reviews), Possession (Can implant his face and mouth onto characters.), Flight, Time Travel, Self-Destruction, Transformation, Minor Precognition (Saw his face covered in whipped cream seconds before being hit with a pie as he was brooding over the events of his Bloodrayne review), possibly Size Manipulation (Is able to carry a mountain in his pocket, seemingly because he shrunk it), Resistance to Sleep Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Has sunglasses that allow him to resist his own neuralizers), and Soul Manipulation (His soul has left his body, making him impossible to kill with conventional soul based attacks) Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Controls every plot hole in the Channel Awesome universe. Shattered the “speed of time”. Destroyed an entire dimension in his love for Christmas), likely Low Complex Multiverse level (Battled the Nerd at his peak) Speed: Immeasurable (Shattered the speed of time) Lifting Strength: Superhuman, likely Immeasurable Striking Strength: Universal+, likely Low Complex Multiversal Durability: Universe level+, likely Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters with normal weapons, up to kilometers with powers Standard Equipment: A pistol, shotgun, proton pack, super suit that can fire electricity, grenades, whip, memory erasing neutralizers, LMGWTF 9000, energy gloves Intelligence: Expert critic, has a decent amount of experience in combat. However, he has poor knowledge of animals and cookware, confusing leopards with cheetahs and pans with pots. He also makes spelling mistakes and tends to get his facts wrong. Weaknesses: His temper. Hearing the word "Christmas" makes him go berserk. Any mention of a "Bat Credit Card" makes him go insane. He is also arrogant and a bit stupid Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Christian Higdon Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1